I Got You
by AmandaB32C
Summary: Elodie thinks she's making the right decision transferring from Amity to Dauntless. She wants to make something of herself but can she do that with all the challenges that lie ahead? When she finds herself the weak link during Dauntless training is she strong enough to make it through alone and prove she belongs or will she find help in the least likely of places? Eric/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

As i stand on the edge I feel an uneasiness creep into me as the wind rattles through my bones shifting me off balance and making my heart skip a beat. I can feel my heart rate increase and it feels as if it's about to burst right out of my chest. My head is spinning as i look down i suddenly feel weak at the knees and I'm pretty certain I'm about to throw up. I've been standing here the past couple of minutes contemplating weather to jump to my certain death or to just run, run back home and beg my parents and my faction to take me back. I've clearly made a big mistake leaving and its blatantly obvious that i don't belong anywhere outside the fields of Amity let alone in Dauntless.

"Move it initiate we haven't got all day!" A man that i assume is one of our trainers barks at me, I can barely hear him through the howl of the wind but i can tell by the scowl on his face he's not very pleased I'm taking so long. I turn to look at him, he's standing tall, arms folded across his chest as he glares at me with big brown eyes. If i wasn't too busy thinking about my impending death i would certainly be thinking about how attractive he is.

"You have two options here Amity." he decides to continue when he realises I'm not moving anytime soon. "You either jump which i suggest you do, or you can go live on the streets with the factionless. Now I'm gonna count from ten and if you haven't jumped by then you're out." I turn around to look at him again to see if he's joking but his face could not be more serious. I swallow hard and turn back to face the death-defying drop. What have i gotten myself into?

"You can do this." I whisper to myself trying to build up the courage to throw myself off the ledge of the building into the unknown. "I mean you might die but dying would be better than being factionless right? " I ramble on hoping to convince myself.

"10...9...8..." he begins his countdown much faster than i was expecting.

"Shit! Okay, fuck fuck fuck! Calm down Elodie you got this!" I'm definitely getting funny looks from the remainder of the other transfers behind me that have yet to face the jump and some even laugh taking pleasure in the fact I'm about to have a nervous break down. I'm also not helping the fact that I'm the only female initiate and I'm pretty sure all bets are already on me to be the first to be booted out. "What a crappy first impression this is." i think to myself.

I try to block out their laughs and taunts but in the process of doing so i forget all about the countdown, he's already over half way through and i now have all of three seconds to man up and just jump, so that's exactly what i do.

I throw myself forward without another thought and feel myself plummet into the dark abyss below. It feels like I'm never going to reach the bottom that I'm going to keep falling forever and never touch my feet on solid ground again, that is, until i come to an abrupt stop in what seems to be a very large net. I bounce a few times and instantly feel nauseous, i try to escape the tangles of the net to get myself back on precious land before i vomit all over myself but i find it almost impossible to make any leeway. After a couple seconds of scrambling around like a fish out of water the net is yanked down and i roll all the way over to the edge to be met by a set of piercing blue eyes.

The eyes belong to a rather large man who immediately grabs me under the arms not really caring that he's being quite rough, he lifts me up with ease then sets me down on the ground. I instantly feel intimidated as he towers over me looking down with a callous look on his face and i have a feeling that he would much rather be anywhere else but here fishing initiates out of a net.

"Name?" he asks in a deep monotonous voice without even looking at me. It takes me a second to realise what he said and that's he's actually talking to me.

"Ohh uh.. Elodie. I'm Elodie." i stammer back sounding more nervous than i wanted to.

"You sure?" he shoots back glancing down at me then back up to the hole from where i just came.

"Am i sure? Well unless that fall messed up my brain I'm pretty sure i can remember what my name is." i boldly throw back instantly regretting my tone as he turns his glare back on me.

He holds my gaze for a few seconds and i feel as if his stare could strike me down where i stand, I want to look away, i urge myself to, but i find myself staring back and taking in his features. His eyes are the highlight of his very handsome face, even though he has an aura of complete arrogance and unfriendliness the longer i stare his eyes give off a softness that doesn't quite match his hardened facade.

"Jumper number seven, Elodie." he shouts out to the crowd of people behind him, his unblinking eyes still holding my stare. They all begin to clap and holler as i stand there still not breaking eye contact, it's as if he thinks this is a game and the first to look away is the loser, i can already tell he's going to be a stubborn ass and there's no way he's losing to me, so i give him the satisfaction of looking away first and go to stand with a bunch of people i recognise as the initiates who jumped before me. I throw one last glance at him and i can see a hint of a smirk sit upon his smug face as another body drops into the net.

We stand there until all the initiates have jumped which takes a lot longer than i had hoped and now we're all gathered around to meet our trainers and be assigned our rooms. The man from the roof has now joined us and is standing beside a woman who I've not seen before and the man who pulled me from the net. "Welcome to Dauntless. My name is Four, this is Lauren and Eric." he introduces everyone "You will be split into two groups for your training, Dauntless born who will be trained by Lauren and transfers who will be trained by me. Eric will be helping with both classes when and if the need arises but for the time being he's focusing mainly on his leadership duties."

I shift my attention across to who i now know is called Eric and i catch him roll his eyes as Four speaks tapping his foot impatiently constantly checking his watch whilst sighing rather loudly. "Rude." i think to myself as Four glances at Eric and seems frustrated by the lack of attention Eric is giving and i can almost feel a tension radiating off both of them. After Four finishes giving his little welcome speech we're escorted off to our sleeping quarters.

Dauntless is the complete opposite to Amity. It's dull, dark and cold and it feels very hidden away, whereas Amity is warm, colourful and bright and out in the open. As i walk through the damp halls i feel like I'll never see the sun again, i feel like I'm going to be confined to the deep dark depths of Dauntless forever and never feel the warmth of a summers day on my skin.

I then shake my head, willing myself to stop being such a negative Nancy. There's a reason i chose to transfer and i had to keep that in mind no matter how hard the change felt. Although i was free to do pretty much whatever pleased me in Amity i never truly felt as though i belonged there. I felt as if my life was slipping away day by day and i had absolutely nothing to show for it. I wanted my life to mean something, i wanted to make a difference and i knew that if i stayed there I'd wake up one day old and grey and regret all the things i never done. So that's when i made the decision to come to Dauntless, i know i can better myself here and I'll do everything in my power to prove that this was the right decision.

We arrive at the sleeping quarters and I'm horrified to find that we will all be sleeping in the same room. Not only that but the showers and toilets are all communal also. As if being the only female transfer wasn't bad enough this just put the final nail in the coffin. I turn to face Four in hopes he'll tell me that ill be placed in a separate room, that there's no way I'll be made sleep let alone shower in a room with thirteen boys, but he speaks out before i even get a chance to voice my concerns "This is where you will all stay for the duration of your training. You will find all you need to get you by on your beds. Get changed and meet me outside in fifteen minutes and I'll show you around some more then take you get lunch." he turns and leaves the room without another word and suddenly i can feel my cheeks heat up as i look around to see all eyes are now on me.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit on the edge of the bed still in my old clothes i left Amity in. Everyone else seems to be perfectly fine with undressing in front of each other but being a girl surrounded by boys, I'm not comfortable in the slightest.

"Come on Amity, take it off i promise i won't look." i hear a boy snicker behind me earning a laugh from the rest of the boys. "Well I'm not making any promises!" another one adds which gets them laughing even more. I remain seated on the bed looking down at my feet too nervous to even try to defend myself.

"Cut it out guys, you're making her uncomfortable!" i shoot my head up to see who has jumped to my defence to be faced with a tall, scrawny looking boy who's holding a bunch of grey clothes, clearly he's transferred from Abnegation.

"Lighten up man we're just fooling around!" the boy who started the whole thing off throws back.

"Yeah well it's not funny so stop it!" he responds as he walks towards me and sits on the bed beside me. "Hi I'm Noah. Don't listen to them, they're just being jerks." he sticks out his hand and i immediately shake it.

"Thanks. I'm Elodie, and you didn't have to do that." i reply, truly grateful for his kindness.

"It's no big deal, anytime Elodie." he smiles "Now how about i help you out of that dress and into your new training gear before Four threatens to kick you out again for taking too long." he laughs but after a few seconds his eyes widen when he sees the look of horror on my face "No.. Wait.. Oh god sorry i didn't mean it like that i meant i want to help you, but like not in that way.. I mean i was gonna hold this towel up, and you could change behind it without having to do it in front of a bunch of dudes but i made it sound like something it's not and... Oh god i sound like an ass." he rambles on his cheeks turning a bright shade of red as he tries to explain himself.

I laugh when i see the look on his face after his explanation and he seems to calm down a bit when he sees i understand what he really meant "That would be very helpful, thank you Noah." i pat him on the shoulder still laughing as i gather my things and get ready to change before Four comes back and starts another countdown.

We all meet back up with Four outside our sleeping quarters and he brings us on a tour of the compound. Dauntless is huge, a lot bigger than i imagined and i can definitely see myself getting lost here. After what seems like forever he finally brings us to the dining hall, the place we are all looking forward to visiting most. I don't know about everyone else but I'm certainly looking froward to filling my empty stomach after the long day we've had.

As we enter the dining hall we are met by a roar of chatter coming from the crowd of dauntless members gathered inside. Everyone seems very rowdy, pushing and shoving each other laughing and chatting loudly, that is until, they notice us. The room gets quieter as we walk through the crowd, all eyes are on us as people start whispering to each other creating a buzz around the room. I can feel their stares burn into my skin and i hear a few remarks pass around some nice and some not so nice.

"Good luck, you'll all need it."

"Welcome to Dauntless!"

"If only you knew what you were in for!"

"I bet the girl ends up in the chasm!"

"Awww they look so oblivious to whats about to come!"

"You'll be fine just enjoy it!"

I look up at Noah who takes me by the elbow and guides me over to an empty table with the rest of the initiates.

"Well that was intense!" i remark as we all take our seats.

"If you think that was intense you're in for a big shock initiate." i hear a voice scoff behind me, i turn around and i see a familiar set of blue eyes staring down at me. "Where did he even come from?" i wonder to myself as I try to open my mouth to shoot back a reply towards Eric but Four speaks up before i get a chance, "You have the rest of the day to yourselves, so when you're finished up here you can go do your own thing, have a look around, get to know the place and then settle in for the night." his eyes scan over the group of initiates sitting in front of him "Don't stay up too late though, training starts at 6am sharp tomorrow morning."

"Anyone who is late will be punished accordingly, and trust me the last thing you want is to be on my bad side on your first day of training because i will make the rest of your time here a living hell! Do i make myself clear?" Eric threateningly adds, his gaze skimming over everyone eventually landing on mine. I avert my gaze to Four who rolls his eyes at Eric's statement and once again i can feel a tension between the two. We all nod our heads in understanding and a few "Yes Sir" can be heard from the others.

"Good!" he states as he turns his back and marches off leaving as quickly as he appeared. Four remains standing beside our table for a couple of seconds as if he's about to say something else but he turns and walks off the same way Eric just went.

"Well he's a dick!" Noah whispers to me as we start to pile our plates with as much food as possible "I mean Eric is, Four seems like he's pretty cool." he adds as i nod in agreement already chewing down on half a hamburger.

* * *

I look around the table as we eat our lunch taking in the information that Noah is giving me about our fellow transfers. I find out that the two mouthy boys from earlier are called Kyle and Logan, they both transferred from Candor and are apparently already friends. They already seem to have gathered a little posse out of some of the other initiates and i can't help but roll my eyes as they sit there talking obnoxiously loud about how they're gonna come out on top of our training.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm kinda pissed about having Four as our trainer he seems way too soft. Eric would be the perfect choice for me, the man is a bad ass, he takes no shit from anyone!" i listen in on Kyle tell his little fan club.

"Yeah me too!" Logan starts "I heard he once hung an initiate over the chasm for talking back to him, and another time he made Four throw knives at this other chick! That's the kind of trainer we need, someone who's not afraid to get their hands dirty!"

I look at Noah to see if he's hearing what I'm hearing and he's already looking down at me his eyes wide with shock "Well thank god we have Four as our instructor and not that Psychopath!" he says taking a sip of his water.

I nod my head in agreement trying to take in what I've just heard. "Yeah, remind me not to get on his bad side. Or in fact remind me to stay as far away from him as i possibly can!" i nervously laugh as i finish my lunch.

"You wanna go and take a look around our new home?" Noah suggests.

"Yeah sure, anything sounds better than sitting here listening to those two tooting their own horns!" i joke as we both get up from our seats to explore the Dauntless compound.

"Awww look at the cute little couple going off on a romantic stroll together!" I hear Logan mock as we start to leave.  
Noah comes to an abrupt stop and turns to look Logan dead in the eyes "Listen man if you have a problem why don't you just come out and say it?" he challenges as i stand there looking on in surprise "Otherwise stop making stupid little comments to make yourself look tough in front of your little pack of lapdogs and save it for someone who gives a shit! Come on Elodie!" He takes me by the hand and leads me away before anyone has a chance to even digest his unexpected outburst.

"That was awesome!" i shout after Noah and i doubt he's even heard me through the noise of the crowd.

I jog to keep up behind Noah as he weaves his way through the still crowded dining hall and I'm hit with a sudden feeling of gratitude, I'm suddenly not so anxious about this whole situation anymore. I'm extremely grateful for the kindness and friendliness he's shown toward me in the very short time we've known each other. I was so afraid that i would have to go through this alone, i thought i would be lost being the only female transfer but now that I've found a friend I'm excited and I'm so ready for the journey that lies ahead, no matter how tough it might be.

* * *

 ****NOTE****

Well first of all i just want to say sorry for how short the first couple of chapters are/will be, this is my first story so I'm still kinda getting the hang of it and where the story is going.

Second of all it's been a while since i read the books so my recollection of things might be a bit off and if it is i do apologise, and last of all the only thing i own in this story are my own characters the rest is all thanks to Veronica Roth!

Thanks in advance to anyone who reads and follows this i will try my best to be consistent with new chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up before my alarm, mostly because I'm nervous for our first day of training, and as much as i hate to admit it, i also miss my bed back in Amity. It's currently 4.45am and I'm laying in bed staring the the tall ceiling listening to the heavy breathing and snores of my fellow initiates. I spent all night tossing and turning unable to get comfortable enough to get a decent nights sleep, i tried everything i could from meditating to counting sheep but nothing seemed to work. I went to bed early just so i could get enough rest so i could be ready for a day full of training, but my body just would not shut down and i cursed myself for being so anxious and not getting nearly enough sleep for the hard day ahead of me.

I make the decision to get up now before anyone else does to get a shower and get changed so i don't have to do it later in front of everyone. I quietly get out of bed gather my stuff and head for the shower room. I make my way to the very last shower cubical, it's the furthest away from the sleeping quarters and i hope it'll make the least noise so i don't wake anyone up. I set my towel on the hook and leave my clothes on the chair outside the cubical and step inside. I take off my night wear which consists of a black tank top and a pair of shorts and close the flimsy shower curtain that provides the bare minimum amount of privacy and I'm instantly pleased with myself that i decided to do this before the room is full of boys.

I start the shower and try to hold in a squeal as the cold water makes contact with my skin. I jump around for a few seconds as the water spits out pleading with it to just turn warm and after what seems like forever, i feel the welcome warmth of the water and sigh in relief as it cascades over my naked body. I stand there under the hot water and i wonder what way my day is going to pan out. I know for a fact I'm going to struggle, i mean i can't even run up a flight of stairs without needing to sit and catch my breath afterwards. I'm 5'4 and the last time i checked i weighed like 115 pounds so I'm already at a disadvantage to the other initiates who are all sort of well built already and much much taller than me. I try to shake the negative thoughts from my head and i think back to the Dauntless born trainer Lauren, she's not much bigger than me and she made it, if she can do it why can't i?

So many things run through my head as i rinse the soap from my hair and body and i can't help but feel annoyed for doubting myself all the time. Dauntless is what i got in the aptitude test. Dauntless is where i chose to come and Dauntless is where I'm going to stay. As i turn the water off i feel a belief wash over myself and in that moment i decide that I'm going to make it here because this is where i belong and nobody is going to stop me or tell me otherwise.

I make my way back into the sleeping quarters, dressed and ready for the day ahead. It's still early and everyone is still asleep or lying awake in bed. I see Noah sit up as i sit on the edge of my bed tying the laces of my shoes "Good morning sleeping beauty, looks like you slept well!" i laugh as Noah squints at me his eyes still adjusting to the light and his hair pointing out in all directions.

"I slept like a baby.. How about you?" he asks but i don't get the chance to answer as he shoots up out of the bed "Wait why are you up and dressed already? Am i late? Oh God Elodie why didn't you wake me? Eric is going to hang me from the chasm by my ankles! I'm so dead!" he's running around now trying to get dressed still half asleep and i can't help but laugh at the sheer look of panic on his face as he's putting his shirt on backwards.

"Calm down you're not late, I'm just early. It's only just after 5am!" i manage to get out in between giggles "I couldn't sleep to answer your question, so i decided to get up and shower before anyone else. Besides if you actually opened your eyes you'd see everyone else is still in bed!" i say quietly as he looks around, the sleep eventually leaving his eyes as he sits back down on the edge of his bed.

"Well nothing like a nice little heart attack to get you going in the morning, thank you for that!" he responds, hand on his chest as he lays back down to catch his breath.

"No thank you for the laugh! You should have seen your face!" i answer, still laughing as i reach up and gather my long blonde hair into a ponytail on top of my head.

"Yeah I'm so handsome, tell me something i don't know!" he cracks a smile showing of his perfectly straight teeth as he stands up and gathers his training gear "I'm going to go hit the shower, don't miss me too much while I'm gone!"

"Oh no whatever will i do without you?" i reply sarcasm dripping from my voice.

* * *

Noah takes forever in the shower and after fifteen minutes of waiting i eventually get bored and decide to go get something to eat before we all go training. I make my way out of the sleeping quarters as everyone else is only getting up out of bed and try to remember if i should take a left or a right to get to the dining hall. I decide to go left and hope for my own sake that i don't get lost and end up being late.

As i walk through the halls I'm surprised to see the place is already quite busy with people at such an early hour. I look around and i notice that it's not only people getting ready to start their day, its also people coming home off night shifts. After wandering around aimlessly for about twenty minutes, i finally come to my destination and I'm relieved to see i still have time to get food and be on time for training. I grab a bottle of water along with an apple and a banana and make my way towards where the training hall is.

Turns out i have no idea where the training room is and i am most definitely lost which means i am definitely going to be late. I've wandered so far off track that I'm now in a hallway of what seems to be apartments and i curse myself for being so bad with directions as realisation hits me that I'm not finding my way back anytime soon. I feel a panic and anxiety creep into me and i wish i had just waited on Noah then none of this would have happened. I start to quicken my pace as i look at my watch to see it's now 5:54am which means i have a whole six minutes to get my act together and get to training on time or else face Eric's punishments. I make my way back down the hall and as I'm about to turn the corner I just come from i crash into someones chest and I'm thrown backwards onto the ground.

I look up and for a second my vision is blurred and all i can see is a tall figure standing over me, that is until the figure bends down and helps me back to my feet and I'm suddenly faced with the big brown eyes of Four "What are you doing up here? Why aren't you on your way to the training hall?" he asks as he hands me my bottle of water i dropped when i fell.

I take the bottle of water from him and open my mouth to explain but once i start i can't seem to stop "I got lost, i went to get some breakfast then i was going to go straight there but i have such a bad sense of direction and i ended up here and i have no idea of how to get back and now I'm going to be late on my first day, even though i was the first one up and Eric is going to make my life a living hell and I'm going to fail and end up factionless and..."

"Okay initiate just stop talking and follow me!" he interrupts and takes me by the wrist like he's guiding a small child and i have to practically jog beside him, my short legs trying to keep up with his long stride.  
When arrive at the training room I'm pretty annoyed to see that if i had taken a right turn after the elevators i would have made it here on time by myself. Four has since let go of my wrist and looks at me as we come to a stop right outside "Don't say anything I'll handle this!" he says as he pushes me in front of him to walk inside. As we make our way towards the group all eyes once again are on me and as if on cue, i hear his voice bellow through the spacious training hall "Well how nice of you to join us. Both of you!" Eric states as he stands there hands clasped behind his back trying to be as intimidating as he can "Looks like little Amity wants to be the one to start off this years punishments!" he smirks when he sees the panic flash across my face. My gaze shoots towards Four who's not one bit phased by Eric's outburst.

"There will be no punishments today Eric, i had Elodie give me a hand with something that's why she's late. If you have any issues with that you can take it up with me after class." Four responds taking me and Eric by surprise. I look back towards Eric who hasn't taken his eyes off me since i got here and he's staring at me with a questioning look on his face. I can feel his stare stay on me as i make my way towards the group of initiates and come to a stop beside Noah.

"Where the hell did you go to?" he whispers at me almost spitting the words, i look up at him and mouth the words "later" and he nods when he understands that I'll tell him everything after training.  
I look back up and Eric has since moved his death glare onto Four, who pays no attention to him. Instead he addresses the class "Okay so today we're going to start off with the basics. First we'll do a little warm up, run a few laps of the compound, then get you back here and all paired off to work on your hand to hand combat skills! Follow me." he shouts and we all do as he says, no questions asked.

* * *

I knew i was unfit but my attempt at trying to keep up with the others is almost laughable. Four is up at the top of the group leading the way whilst Eric lingers in the middle, i can see Logan and Kyle trying to talk to him but when he shoots them his infamous glare they fall back and keep to themselves. Noah is a few feet in front of me and i know he's only staying back with me because he feels bad for me "You don't have to wait for me Noah, you're just going to make yourself look bad." i call out to him in between breaths.

"I don't know what you're talking about Elodie!" he turns to face me and starts to jog backwards a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Okay now you're just showing off!" i laugh as he winks at me and turning back around to face the right direction.

As i focus on the group ahead of me i notice that someone has slowed down and I'm gradually catching up to them, i squint my eyes trying to see who it is but the sun is so bright i can only make out a shadow. I put my hand up over my eyes and i see the large silhouette come into view. I almost stop running when i realise it's Eric and i know that he most certainly isn't slowing down because he's tired.

"Jog on stiff, there's no point in holding yourself back because your little girlfriend can't run for shit." he almost threatens Noah who glances back at me. I give him a reassuring nod and with that Noah then starts to quicken his pace, leaving me alone with Eric.

He jogs alongside me for quite some time and hasn't spoken one word since he told Noah to move along. I don't quite know what he's up to but I'm not going to open my mouth and ask him in the fear he'll take me up the wrong way and look for another reason to punish me. As we start another lap of the compound I'm still way behind everyone else and i can start to feel the burn in my legs, they feel like they're on fire and i honestly don't think i can take it anymore. I start to slow down and as i do Eric looks back at me with confusion on his face when i come to a complete stop, bent over hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Move your ass initiate!" he shouts as he stops a couple of yards ahead "Now!"

"I can't.. I can't do it anymore" i gasp trying desperately to get my breath back "I-I can't breathe.. Oh God i can't.. I can't b-breathe!" i start to panic my heart race increasing by the second as i struggle to compose myself. He stalks towards me and stands tall in front of me "Look at me initiate." he barks as i continue to look at the ground, i don't look at him because I'm too busy trying not to die and focus on my breathing and because I'm embarrassed I'm being such a wimp.

He stands there for a couple of second, hands on his hips not saying anything. He lets out a loud sigh then suddenly he's squatting down on his hunkers right in front of me, looking me in the eye's "You need to calm down okay, just breathe! Panicking will only make you worse. You just need to get your breathing back to normal." he says almost gently and I'm completely taken off guard. I take a few deep breaths and start to regain my composure and after a minute or so i stand back up straight and Eric follows suit.

"Thanks." i simply tell him, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah whatever. Now come on you still have to finish this lap." he replies, back to his normal stone cold self. I shoot him an 'are you serious' look to which he responds by smirking and jogging away.

"Initiate you better start moving!" he shouts over his shoulder and so I'm left with no choice but to start jogging after him again, praying ill make it back to the compound alive.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell happened back there with Eric?" Noah questions as i finally join back up with the group who are all sitting on the ground resting after our long run.

"I have no idea" i reply "He was silent the whole time up until i stopped running and had a complete panic attack, then he helped me calm down and didn't say another word after that!" i tell Noah still confused about the whole situation as i sit down beside him. He hands me a bottle of water and i nearly grab it out of his hand and start to chug it down.

"Maybe he feels bad for you?" Noah half jokes as i gulp down the water shaking my head at his comment.

"I doubt that very much. The man is known to be an emotionless robot, there's no way he's going to take pity on me, the little helpless initiate from Amity!" i say as Four and Eric make their way towards us.

"Okay playtime is over, get up and get inside." Eric raises his voice to be heard over the chatter of the initiates. Without hesitation everyone stands up and we make our way back inside.

"Ughhhh that was only the warm up and I'm already so done with today!" I moan as Noah puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Ohhh little Elodie, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into!" He laughs as i let out another groan.

We arrive back to the training room and Four tells us we're going to be pairing up for some combat training. I was hoping that we were going to be picking our own partners because the only person i wanted to be paired with was Noah but to my dismay, our parings had already been posted up on the electronic board and i was alarmed to see i was paired with a boy called Dylan, who looked overly pleased he was paired with the easy target.

"Great" i think to myself as i look at my partner. He's tall but not quite as tall as some of the others, but for what he lacks in height he makes up with weight. I wouldn't necessarily call him fat but lets just say he could benefit from losing a few pounds.

I glance over to Noah who is already looking at me with a big smirk on his face obviously amused at my pairing. He's been paired with someone called Trevor who is about the same build as him and I'm instantly starting to feel hard done by.

"You and your partner will work on some hand to hand combat for now, then we will do some sparring afterwards. Take note that they are your partner and not your opponent so you are working together and not against one another for now, so take it easy." Four starts as we all stand beside our partners paying close attention to his instructions "Although you are in pairs you will be scored individually so bear that in mind also."

"At the end of the day we will post your scores up on the board. If you want to remain in Dauntless i suggest you work your little asses off and stay above the red line. Anyone who falls below the line after the first stage of training will be cut!" Eric adds harshly and i swallow hard realising that if i don't do well i will be cut.

I look around the hall at my fellow initiates and i see shock on some faces, but i see drive and determination on most. By the looks of it everyone has now realised that this isn't a game, this is a case of weather we have a home at the end of all of this or if we become factionless. I immediately shift my attention to my partner Dylan who's already smirking down at me, i shift my gaze away but i can still feel his stare on me, looking me up and down. Annoyed by his gawking I turn to face him again and this time i shoot him a threatening look.

"Can i help you with something?" i spit, frustrated that he's looking at me like I'm a piece of meat.

"Nah you can just stand there and keep looking pretty Amity." he throws back.

He earns a few laughs from a couple of others standing close by and i can suddenly feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I feel my hands ball into fists by my side and i want nothing more than to hit him straight in the nose and knock the smirk off his stupid face to prove to him that I'm more of a threat than he thinks. I take a couple of deep breaths and tell myself to calm down, he is obviously just looking to get a reaction out of me and I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of an outburst.

I'm also not going to let him think I'm a push over or someone he can talk to like a piece trash, so i do the first non violent thing that pops into my head. I take a step towards him a big smile plastered on my face, he looks at me with confusion spread across his features as i raise my hand up giving him middle finger "Go fuck yourself!" i throw back, a little louder than i intended.

The hall suddenly goes quiet as all eyes are on me and Dylan now. I look towards Noah who's trying his best to not laugh as i turn on my heels and make my way toward him, leaving my asshole partner with his mouth wide open not knowing how to respond.

"Someone must be on their period today." Kyle remarks as i strut past him.

Not wanting to deal with him or his shit either, i stick my middle finger in his direction as i walk by not even throwing so much as a glance in his way. It's at that point Noah bursts out laughing and i cant help but let out a little laugh when i see his face.

"What the hell has gotten into you Elodie!" he questions in between laughs "That's the best thing I've seen all day!" he wipes the tears from his eyes as i stand in front of him, feeling proud that i actually stood up to someone and defended myself. "You even got a chuckle from Four and I'm pretty certain Eric smiled for like a split second, which is an accomplishment in itself."

"I'm just sick of people thinking they can speak to me like that." i tell him "Next time i won't be so nice about it either. Next person to treat me like shit i won't hesitate to sock them in their face." I joke as i throw a few soft jabs towards Noah. "That's the Dauntless way!"

I spend most of the training class with Dylan who seems to be a bit nicer towards me now since our little episode. I've been throwing punches, elbows, knees and kicks at him while he tries to block whatever comes at him as Four and Eric walk around, instructing us on what to do next and helping people who need it, giving tips here and there on how to improve.

"Okay change it up." Four shouts, which means i now have to block Dylan's shots. He starts off soft and i find it easy enough to block his shots. He seems to be slightly frustrated about it considering i landed quite a few shots on him after noticing his hand eye coordination wasn't the best.

He throws a punch and i lean to the side easily dodging it, i bounce around on my feet for a couple of seconds and then he throws a kick towards my hip but i bring my arm down to block it sending him off balance and he lands with a thud onto the mat. I stifle a laugh but that doesn't stop the rest of the class to turn and look, laughter erupting when they see Dylan on the floor with me standing over him. I look around and i see Eric and Four standing over with another man who i recognise to be Max, they're deep in conversation and don't seem to be paying any attention to whats going on.

Dylan sees the look on the faces of the other initiates and immediately clambers to his feet, his own face bright red, his eyes filled with rage. Then without hesitation he lunges for me. I jump to the side once again dodging him as he comes at me with his fist which makes him all the more angry. He then throws a hard kick that i wasn't prepared for and lands it in right in my ribs causing the air to be knocked out of me. With a loud groan i clutch my side bending over in pain but that doesn't stop Dylan. As I'm trying to regain my breath he stands in front of me, i look up towards him thinking he's checking to see if I'm okay but he back hands me across the face so hard he sends me flying to the ground.

I taste the copper in my mouth as i lay there on the mat, ears ringing as the room spins around me. I've seen people get hit before, but I've never actually been hit until now. The pain is the worst i have ever felt and i can feel the tears well in my eyes but i refuse to cry. Not now, not in front of everyone and most definitely not in front of Four and Eric or Max. The room has gone completely silent and everyone's attention is now on me.

I slowly sit up and wipe the blood from my chin, i can feel a gash on my bottom lip where he struck me and it's stings when i run my tongue over it. I look up and i see Dylan standing over me, a big grin on his face and i wish i had just punched him earlier on when he made that stupid remark. I clamber to my feet and stand up tall, but before i get a chance to do anything he throws another kick to my side and I'm suddenly back on the floor doubled over in pain.

"Hey!" i hear Noah shout as i lay on the ground trying to catch my breath again. I silently curse him for opening his mouth, i don't want him to get himself in trouble or hurt for defending me all the time and I don't want my bad performances to reflect on him all because he's being a good friend looking out for me.

"I'm fine!" i mange to blurt out as i grip my side, climbing to my feet once more. This time i don't let my guard down and when he throws a punch at me i duck out of the way trying to ignore the sting it causes in my side, but he promptly follows with a second which connects with my jaw sending me stumbling backwards but i manage to stay on my feet. My jaw is now throbbing along with my side and I'm certain that i have a cracked rib or two. I'm starting to see double as i try my best to focus on what Dylan is going to do next.

I quickly throw my gaze over to where Four and Eric are to see if they even know what's going on, surely they can notice the group gathered around me and Dylan or at the very least hear the commotion coming from them. With a sinking heart i realise they are none the wiser, and my heart rate increases as i realise the only option i have is to fight him. I look up as i hear Noah shout again but he's being held back by Logan and Kyle and that's when an anger bubbles up inside me.

I get even more infuriated as Logan roughly places his hand over Noah's mouth to stop him from shouting and alerting Four and Eric. Just as I'm focusing on Noah, Dylan takes it as an opportunity to come at me again but this time i stand my ground which he doesn't expect and i swiftly bring my knee up to meet his groin which causes him to instantly fall to his knees, to which i respond by bringing my fist down and connecting it with his nose with a sickening crunch, blood promptly gushing from his nostrils.

The crowd let out a simultaneous gasp and it seems they're as shocked as i am that i actually did what i just did. I look at my bloodied fist then back at Dylan holding his nose, his hands and face smeared red and i can't believe that i just did that. Dylan is still on his knees holding his face, so i start to walk away thinking that it's all over and i feel a wave of pride wash over me. I actually defended myself and it felt fucking amazing. Just as I'm about to make my may over to Noah, I feel a tug on my ankle and I'm suddenly face down on the mat. I turn around quickly and within seconds Dylan is on top of me with a look of pure and utter rage on his face.

"You think you can hit me and get away with it bitch!" he spits, so close to my face i can fell his breath on my neck "You're gonna regret laying a hand on me!" he growls.

I try to bring my hands up to push him off me but he has his knees positioned on me so that i can't move them, i try to kick out with my feet but it's no use, he's too heavy. I struggle to breathe under his weight and i start to panic causing him to laugh, seeming to enjoy the fear he can obviously see on my face. Just as i think things can't get any worse his hands make their way to my throat and i instantly feel sick to my stomach and without a second thought his hands grip tight around my neck. I try to scream but nothing comes out, his hands tightening even more. I feel myself getting light headed and i don't know how much longer i can keep my eyes open. He adjusts his grip and while doing so he lifts my head and brings it forcefully back down to the ground with a nasty thump. I feel my body getting weaker, my vision is blurred with black spots as i feel myself reaching the limit until suddenly i can breathe again.

In one swift movement i sit up taking in a deep breath, my hands grasping at my neck making sure that his hands were gone. I look up to see Four has yanked Dylan off me and Eric is standing threateningly over him a look of disgust on both their faces.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Four shouts at the crowd as Noah rushes to my side. He checks me over asking if I'm okay and all i can manage is a shake of my head, my throat feeling like i swallowed fire.

Eric grabs Dylan by the scruff of the neck and pulls him to his feet with ease. Dylan who is still covered in his own blood looks absolutely terrified of Eric and by the look on Eric's face I'm glad I'm not in Dylan's shoes. Eric throws a glance over his shoulder to me and i immediately feel vulnerable, his eyes soften for a split second when he sees me then he turns his death glare back to Dylan who he still has in a tight grip.

"Well? Do you care to explain initiate?" Four directs his question at Dylan this time as he and Eric tower over him.

"It was her fault, the bitch started it!" he blurts out sounding like a child throwing a tantrum.

"That's bullshit! She knocked you on your fat ass and you acted like a baby when everyone laughed so you attacked her and beat the crap out of her! Elodie was just defending herself!" Noah jumps to my defence yet again and I'm thankful because i don't think i can manage any words right now.

Four makes his way over to me and checks me over "You'll need to go to the infirmary, you might need stitches for that cut on your cheek and i want you to be monitored overnight because of the head trauma." he states as he and Noah help me to my feet. I instantly gasp as Noah puts his arm around me a little too tight pressing into my sore ribs. Four notices my grimace and lifts my tank top up and is faced with an explosion of red and purple, my ribs already starting to bruise from my beating "You'll need to get some ice on those ribs too!"

I nod my head in agreement, still afraid to use my voice in the fear that ill sound as broken on the inside as i look on the outside.

Noah and Four walk me out of the class to the infirmary. As i walk past Dylan he's looking straight at me a smug look on his bloodied face. I don't look back at him though, i know if i do ill want to run at him and punch him again and again until that look is wiped from his face. Eric who is still holding Dylan notices the look on his face and with one hard shove, Dylan is back on the floor with a loud thud.

It takes us much longer to get to the infirmary than i had hoped, my whole body feeling like i was run over by a Dauntless truck. I had to stop a couple of times to try and catch my breath because even the formerly easy task of breathing was causing me so much pain i felt like i was going to pass out. When we get there I'm greeted by a young girl and a middle aged woman. The young girl puts me into a bed and goes to get some supplies while Four and the older woman talk about what happened to me.

"Elodie this is Maggie, she's going to patch you up and make sure you're okay to continue training." Four tells me as Maggie puts on some gloves smiling softly as i look at her, trying her best to make me feel comfortable "I have to get back now but Maggie will take good care of you!" he tells me his soft gaze looking over my worried face, he puts his hand on my shoulder and gives it a little reassuring squeeze. He nods at Maggie who smiles back and makes his way towards the door, calling for Noah to follow after him.

Noah looks at me with sad eyes as he takes my hand in his, rubbing his thumb over my grazed knuckles "I'm so sorry Elodie i should have-"

"Stop. There was nothing you could have done Noah!" i cut him off before he gets a chance to blame himself "Look at me, I'm going to be fine. Besides i think the bruises will make me look pretty bad ass!" i joke causing Noah to let out a small laugh.

He stays quiet for a couple of seconds staring down at my hand and i can see he's beating himself up over what happened. Four calls his name again and he looks up and lets my hand go "I'll come see you straight after training." he tells me as he makes his way over to Four. I smile at him as he waves from the door and as soon as the both of them leave the tears start.

"Oh honey don't be upset." Maggie rubs the side of my arm in an attempt to comfort me. "It's all going to be okay!"

"I hope so!" I respond as i try to wipe my tears before the fall "I really do hope so!"


	5. Chapter 5

As i walk through the halls of the compound it seems eerily quiet. The halls are not busy with people and there's not the usual buzz that seems to be always humming around Dauntless. In fact there's not one sign of any human activity whatsoever, the only sound being the echo of my bare feet hitting off the cold hard floor and my heavy breathing. I've been walking the halls for what feels like hours, looking around trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I continue on through the maze of hallways, in the hopes that i bump into someone or find something that will tell me where everyone went.

After some wandering around i come to a stop at the chasm and stand on the bridge above looking down at the water pounding off the rocks, growling and rumbling like pride of angry lions. Hypnotised by the water i don't feel the presence of people gathering around me until there's a hand on my shoulder. I jump at the contact and i get an uneasy feeling in my stomach as i see Dylan stood beside me with the usual stupid grin on his face. I try to step back to get away from him but i bump into something tall and hard. I quickly turn around to be faced with Kyle and Logan, the same sinister grin spread on their faces too.

"Whats going on? Where is everybody?" i question, worry dripping from my voice as i try to seem less intimidated than i actually am.

"Somewhere far away where nobody will hear you scream." Dylan leans close and whispers in my ear causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up and my blood to run cold.

I instantly try to push past him but he shoves me back into the path of Kyle and Logan who each grab me by an arm, holding me in place so i can't move. I struggle against their hold but the more i lash out, the tighter their grip gets.

"I told you that you would regret ever laying a hand on me Amity." Dylan sneers as he slowly makes his way towards me, rolling up his sleeves in the process.

"What are you going to do? Kill me!?" i start to shout hoping that ill be able to talk him out of whatever he's about to do or at the very least draw the attention of someone that could help "They'll find out you know! You won't get away with this! They'll kick you out. You'll become factionless, and for what? All to get back at a girl who's not even a threat to you?"

Dylan finally reaches me and grips me by the throat, bringing back the memories of our fight and how he almost killed me in a room full of people. A chill runs down my spine as i realise that if he was prepared to kill me in front of our whole class and instructors then he will have no problem doing it with just Kyle and Logan around.

"Oh Amity, I'm not going to kill you for my benefit." he starts "No no no, I'm going to kill you for the benefit of everyone else. You're useless, you contribute absolutely nothing to this faction or any other faction. I mean we did discuss just kicking you out and letting you live factionless but then we asked ourselves why? You'll just be a waste of space and resources that the factionless don't even have and quite frankly, they wouldn't want you either. So we decided this was the best option. To rid the world of your weak worthless ass." he laughs as tears begin to build in my eyes causing my vision to blur.

Hundreds of thoughts run through my mind on what i should do next. Should i try and fight all three of them? Should i scream and shout in the hopes someone will hear me and come to my rescue? Should i just give up and let them win knowing that i don't stand a chance against them? Just as my mind is racing, i suddenly look up as i hear footsteps coming towards me and my heart skips a beat when i see Noah followed by Four and Eric running towards us relief consuming me.

"Hey!" Noah shouts as he reaches the bridge "What the hell do you think you assholes are doing? Did you really think you could start all the fun without us? I mean it was my idea in the first place!"

My heart stops and my head starts spinning trying to comprehend what just came out of Noah's mouth. I stare at him with pure panic in my eyes praying that he's just joking, but judging by the menacing look on his face he's deadly serious. My gaze shoots to Four and Eric who stand behind him, surely they are not going to let this happen. But to my dismay they just stand there with grins on their faces leaning against the hand rail with arms crossed casually across their chests as if they're not even phased by whats happening.

"Noah, please don't let them do this! Please help me!" I plead with him as he walks towards me over onto the centre of the bridge where I'm still being held by Kyle and Logan.

"Elodie." he laughs my name as Dylan releases his grip on my neck only for it to be replaced by Noah's hand "I am sick and tired of helping you, I'm not your knight in shining armour. You're pathetic. It's embarrassing to be associated with you. I was only nice to you in the beginning because i thought you were hot, but i mean other than that you have been nothing but a thorn in my side and i am no way in hell passing up the opportunity to throw you into the chasm and be done with your needy shit!"

"No please, you don't have to do this!" I start to cry, hot tears streaming down my face, but Noah just rolls his eyes at my efforts so i try my luck elsewhere "Four.. You can't let them do this! Please don't let them kill me, please do something!"

"Hey don't look at me, I'm just glad that it's not me who has to get my hands dirty by getting rid of you!" Four responds and i feel as if I'm about to pass out as the fear of being thrown off the bridge consumes me.

I feel numb, this can't be happening. I feel all hope dwindle away as i look to Eric, he's my last chance. I look at him with desperation in my eyes "Eric.." I start but before i even get a chance to beg him to help me he pushes past Four and stalks toward where I'm being held. He forcefully shoves Noah out of the way and grabs me from Kyle and Logan's grip and in one swift movement he has me by my wrist dangling me over the chasm. I try to scream but I'm so petrified that nothing comes out only a sob.

"Unlike Four i don't mind getting my hands dirty!" he somewhat shouts over the noise of the water hitting the rocks below and without a second thought he lets go.

* * *

My eyes suddenly shoot open and my heart is beating so hard i can hear it pounding in my ears. I sit up slowly in the bed trying to calm myself down and steady my breathing. I look around to see I'm still in the infirmary and i let out a sigh of relief, it was just a dream. I lay back against the head of the bed and i push my hair off my sweaty forehead and gaze around the room. Judging by how dark it is and from hearing the odd snore or hushed whispers of the nurses outside i gather that it must be late, which means Ive slept for most of the day. As i take in my surroundings, a piece of paper on the table at the foot of my bed catches my eye. I try to stretch forward and reach for it but I'm quickly reminded that i can't when i feel a sharp stab in my ribs and let out a hiss when i feel the pain. Still curious as to whats written on the page, i pull the blankets from my legs and carefully manoeuvre myself off the bed and towards the table. I pick up the paper and see scribbled in sloppy hand writing a note addressed to me " _Elodie.. Came to see you after training but you were sleeping, ill come back and visit you first thing in the morning -Noah_ "

I suddenly feel a wave of panic wash over me as images of my dream come rushing back as i remember the horrible words that he said as he gripped my throat. I put the note down and shake my head forcing the images out of my mind. Noah is my friend, it was just a dream and he would never in a million years say or do what he did to me in that stupid dream. As i stand there staring at the note i feel a shiver run through my body and I'm reminded just how cold Dauntless is. I take that as my cue to get back into bed so i sit myself on the edge and just as I'm about to swing my legs over Maggie makes her way into the room.

"What are you doing awake young lady, it's almost three in the morning!" she whisper shouts at me as she rushes forward to help me back into my bed.

"Sorry, i just needed to stretch my legs." I lie, embarrassed to tell her i woke up from a nightmare, i mean i already felt ashamed that i cried like a baby in front of her and i didn't want her to think i was a total wuss.

"You need rest not exercises Missy!" She responds pulling the blankets back over my legs and tucking me in and i feel a lump rise in my throat at her motherly care as i think of my own mother back at Amity "I just came in to check on you before my shift ended. I'll be back by noon tomorrow and I'll hopefully see you before you get discharged. Now get back to sleep and no more walking around, you need to rest and get back in shape to prove to that whole class that you are not going down without a damn hard fight!" she pats me on the leg with a smile on her face and I'm grateful for her kind words.

"Thank you Maggie." i whisper in reply, trying not to let my voice crack as i think about the whole ordeal that left me in here.

"Any time sweetheart." she gives my leg one last pat before turning to leave "Goodnight."

"Night Maggie." I reply as i pull the blankets up to my chin hoping that ill be able to get back to sleep after my horrible nightmare, but not long later I'm back in a deep sleep as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

This time i wake up in a more peaceful manor than i had earlier on in the night. It's now bright in the infirmary and nurses are scrambling around which is an obvious sign that it's morning time. I stretch carefully in the bed to avoid receiving another stabbing sensation in my ribs from my injury and prop myself up against the pillows behind me. I feel alot better in myself this morning waking up fresh and well rested, due to my sleeping for most of yesterday. I suddenly feel the urge to pee so i look around to see if i can spot a bathroom and notice one in the corner of the room.

I get up out of bed, again being careful to not aggravate my badly bruised ribs and make my way towards the door marked ladies. I get inside and lock the door behind me. Turning around I'm then faced with my reflection for the first time in the large mirror that hangs on the wall over the sink and I'm horrified by my appearance. I slowly walk closer to the mirror, taking in every last detail of my battered and bruised face and i barely recognise myself. My bottom lip is split and slightly swollen, and my cheek is a deep shade of red and purple with a small band aid on the tender looking skin where Maggie had given me three stitches the night before. I then move my hair, which still has streaks of red blood in the ends behind my shoulders and let out a gasp as I'm faced with my bruised neck, it's speckled with tinges of yellow and purple and you can almost see the shape of Dylan's hands within the bruising.

I close my eyes taking a few deep breaths as i try to remain calm. I feel sick to my stomach knowing that someone could do this to another human being. As i stand there trying to compose myself I'm startled by a knock on the door.

"Elodie you have a visitor!" a nurse who's voice i don't recognise sounds from the other side of the door.

I look at my reflection in the mirror and take one last deep breath. I turn on the cold water and splash some on my face hoping it'll do the trick and calm me down.

"Elodie, is everything alright in there? Are you okay?" she knocks again, this time her voice is filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine! I'll be out in a minute I'm just finishing up in here." I respond, as i dab my face dry with a paper towel.

"Okay, if you need anything let me know." she tells me and with that, i hear her footsteps retreating.

I finish my business in the bathroom and make my way back towards my bed, I'm alot quicker on my feet than i was the night before and i don't find it as hard to breathe which i am very grateful for. I notice Noah before he notices me and i feel a swell in my chest. He's sitting on my bed, facing away from me and i suddenly feel afraid to see him. Not because of my dream, but because i know he's going to see my face and he's going to blame himself for not being able to stop Dylan. I come to a halt at the edge of my bed and remain silent, but he must feel my presence because he turns straight around and his breath catches when he takes in my shabby appearance.

"Shit Elodie i-" he lets out but i jump in before he can finish his sentence.

"I know, i look amazing. I personally think it's the fat lip, it makes me look so attractive!" I try to lighten the situation with my sarcasm but he doesn't see the funny side and just shakes his head with a sad look on his big puppy dog eyes making my stomach drop at his gaze.

"It looks alot worse than it actually is." I start again, this time being serious with him.

He walks around to my side of the bed and without saying a word he gently wraps his arms around me and i instantly return the gesture. He hugs me for longer than i had anticipated but i let him take his time, knowing this is what he needs. He finally breaks away but his hands remain on my shoulders as he takes a closer look at my injuries.

"You were right you know!" he starts and i look at him, a confused look on my face unsure of what he's referring to "You do look pretty bad ass!"

I laugh at his comment and shove him lightly "Yeah? You think so?"

"Totally! You should see Dylan though, you left him with two big shiners and his nose is pretty jacked up too!" he informs me with a chuckle as we both take a seat on the edge of the bed.

I tense up at the sound of his name, looking down at my grazed knuckles that i used to deliver the blow to Dylan's face "I dreamt about him last night. He tried to kill me again. You were in it too, there was a few people in it actually."

"Please tell me i actually helped you this time!" he half jokes but i know he's still hurting over not being able to help me.

I hesitate a moment before i open my mouth "Actually, no."

Noah's face drops, making me want to hit myself for even bringing up the dream, he was already feeling bad enough without me adding to it.

"You know what it was a stupid dream, i shouldn't have even brought it up. Don't worry about it!" i tell him but he looks at me with determined eyes and i know he's not going to let me out of this one.

"No, tell me Elodie. Please, i want to hear it!" he looks at me with those big eyes again and i give in.

"It was on the bridge, at the chasm. Dylan was there with Kyle and Logan and they were trying to throw me off, telling me how no one would miss me and saying how worthless and pathetic i am. Then you came running along with Four and Eric and i thought i was safe, but it turns out killing me was all your idea and you wanted to be the one to do it. I begged you to stop but you wouldn't. Then i begged Four and Eric but no one would help me. Eventually Eric got tired of waiting for you to do it so he did it himself." i finish the story, looking at my hands not wanting to see Noah's face.

"Elodie.." he takes my hand in his, causing me to look up to see his sad expression "I know we've only known each other a couple of days, but you're my best friend here. You already mean so much to me and i won't ever let anything bad happen to you again, i promise you that!"

"Thank you Noah, but you do know that this is Dauntless. I'm more than likely going to get beat up again at some stage, i mean there's a big chance that you might too!" i joke as i push my shoulder into his and we both laugh at my comment knowing that it's quite possible indeed.

"Yeah that's true actually!" He smiles as he lets go of my hand and stands up from his seat on the bed "Anyway i have to get to training now. Have you heard anything on when you'll be discharged yet? Or when you can come back training?"

"Uh Maggie said i should be getting out around noon, she hasn't said when i can go back to training though! Hopefully soon, i don't want to miss too much and fall behind!" i tell him and he nods in agreement.

"Yeah let's hope it's not too long before you can come back. We're still working on the basics now so you're not missing much." Noah looks at his watch and then back to me "I'm really sorry Elodie, i got to fly or ill be late! I'll catch up with you after training!" he places a hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze and makes his way towards the door.

"Yeah cool, see you later!" i shout after him as he waves once more before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Maggie comes by just like she said she would. It's around 12.30pm and it's already been about 24 hours since i was brought to the infirmary, which is way too long in my books. She takes my vitals and checks my wounds and tells me that i shouldn't train for at least another 48 hours. She also gives me the amazing news that i can leave, but not until one of my instructors signs off on me leaving because I'm still an initiate and I'm not allowed to sign myself out.

"I've sent word to Four to come as soon as he can to sign you out. I know you can't wait to get out of here but you may have to wait another while longer hun." Maggie tells me as she checks a few things off in my file.

"It's fine, it's not like i have anywhere important to be considering i cant even train!" i reply as i finish tying my shoelace. I reach to put my hair in a ponytail but find it too painful to raise my arm that high so i decide to leave it down, my blonde hair falling over my shoulders thankfully covering the bruises on my neck. As I run my fingers through my hair trying my best to remove any knots a young nurse pops her head in the door and informs Maggie that there is someone here to sign my papers and i nearly jump out of the bed, clearly happy to be getting out of here.

"Well that was fast, Four must have come as soon as he heard!" Maggie laughs as she makes her way out towards the reception with me following behind.

When i arrive at the front desk i stop in my tracks when i see that it's actually Eric who is waiting for me and not Four. He has his back to me but i can tell its him from his tattoos and piercings. I stand there silent not knowing what to do or say and suddenly he turns around but when his eyes meet mine I'm taken aback by the look on his face as he sees me for the first time since my beating. His eyes give me a once over and i can't help but notice he seems off but i just assume he's probably pissed that he had to come get me and i shift my gaze to a poster on the wall, not wanting to have an awkward stare off with him again.

"Oh Eric, this is a surprise. I thought Four would be the one to sign Elodie out." Maggie speaks up, voicing what i was already thinking.

"Well he's not here is he?" Eric asks, his voice thick with annoyance and i can't help but cringe at the harshness of his voice towards Maggie.

"Well no, unfortunately he doesn't seem to be." she throws back and i can't help but feel a smirk pull on my lips "I'll just get the papers then you are free to go sweetheart!" Maggie turns to me, her voice still filled with the same happy chirpy tone it always has and i can't help but smile at the fact that she is most certainly not intimidated by Eric or his little smart comments.

Maggie hands him the papers and he signs them without so much as another word. He looks at me when he's finished and i take that as my cue that he's ready to leave and i make my way towards the door with Eric following closely behind. I stop at the door and give Maggie a wave, thanking her for all her help.

"You take care of yourself young lady, i don't want to see you back here ya hear me!?" Maggie calls after me and i give her one last thank you along with a grateful smile.

* * *

Eric and i walk in silence as we make our way through the halls, i try my best to keep up with him but I'm still not able to walk at a normal pace and i feel myself struggling to catch up. As we're walking towards where the training room is, i see Four making his way towards us. He sees Eric before he sees me but when he does he looks slightly confused to see us together.

"I was just on my way to sign you out but it looks like i was already beaten to the punch." Four says as he comes to a halt in front of Eric and i, hands on his hips as he looks in my direction, his big brown eyes looking over that damage done to me by Dylan.

"Yeah well there's no need now since it's already done." Eric throws back, he stares at Four for a couple of seconds before turning to me. He takes a couple of steps back until he's by my side and gently puts his hand on the small of my back softly ushering me forward "Let's go Amity."

I'm a bit surprised at the contact, and how nice he's suddenly being towards me so i don't move straight away. I begin to feel a tension growing in the air, one that seems to always build when Four and Eric are around each other and can't help but wonder why there is so much animosity between the two trainers. I start to walk, giving Four a small wave and a smile which breaks his stare off with Eric and he gives me a smile in return and turns around making his way back to the training room.

Eric and i walk in silence again, this time though he's walking beside me his pace much slower than before almost as if he's taking my injuries into consideration. We come to a stop outside the sleeping quarters and i don't know what I'm supposed to do next. I look up at Eric who is standing tall in front of me his hands clasped behind his back, as he looks down on me.

"You have to rest in bed for the next couple of days, doctors orders." he tells me as i look at the room full of beds, my eyes landing on my own "I don't really give a shit what you do, it's up to you if you want to waste your time in bed or if you actually want to make it over the line and not end up factionless."

My gaze shoots towards Eric and I'm taken aback by his words "Wait? I'm still being scored even though I'm not training?"

"Of course you are. What did you think because you got the crap beaten out of you that you had some sort of special exemption?" he throws back, his harsh tone of voice catching me off guard.

"What? No but i just thought..." i start to stammer not actually sure what i thought was going to happen, i never really got a chance to think about it.

"You thought we were going to go easy on you? Because you got your ass kicked? This is Dauntless initiate. We don't go easy on anybody. You fight tooth and nail to get to the top and you don't let anyone or anything get in your way!" he seems to be quite annoyed now and i don't know what to say back to him, i don't want to say the wrong thing and make him even more annoyed so i decided to keep my mouth shut and avert my gaze to the floor.

"Like i said, it's up to you." he finishes off and without another word he storms off leaving me standing there all alone, once again worrying about my future in Dauntless.


End file.
